United Nations Navy
Marine des Nations Unies |image = UNN 1.png |caption = |type = Nation's Navy |role = Naval arm of the United Nations Principal arm of the United Nations military|leader = Secretary-General|command_structure = Secretary-General Fleet Commander Flag Officers Commanding Officers |formation = 22 century |engagements = Interplanetary War Ganymede incident}} General infomation The United Nations Navy '('UNN) is the naval branch of the military of the United Nations. It is considered less technologically advanced than its Martian counterpart, the Martian Congressional Republic Navy, but has the largest fleet in Sol system and is considered to be overall superior. In 16 , the United Nations Navy was absorbed into the Consolidated Fleet, which, in turn, waged war against the Free Navy during the Interplanetary War. Structure The exact structure and ranking system of the United Nations Navy remain largely unknown. However, according to on-screen information, the UNN is headed by the Fleet Commander (a 4- or 5-stripe Admiral), who is the senior-most member of the Navy and has a seat in the United Nations Security Council. The Navy itself is divided into several permanent fleets, each commanded by an Admiral. Each fleet has its assigned area of responsibility. For example, Third Fleet's area of responsibility is Jupiter and its moons, hence it's known as the "Jupiter Fleet". But in times of war this division becomes rather blurry. For the purpose of executing various missions, the Navy creates temporary units of lesser size, which may consist of ships from different fleets - these units are called Task Forces. The example is Thomas Prince's Task Force - a unit of UNN which was created for the sole purpose of traveling to the Ring, and later into the Slow Zone itself. UNN rank structure is somehow unclear due to noticeable differences between it and nowadays real world Navy rank insignias, but it generally resembles the structure and insignias of Western nations' navies. The following UNN ranks were shown on screen: * Fleet Admiral (Nguyễn after Souther's demotion) * Admiral (Souther) * Captain (Yvgeny) * Commander (unnamed UNN commander onboard the UNN Thomas Prince) * Lieutenant (Shaffer, Mancuso, Nemeroff) * Ensign (Larson later gave Cotyar her weapon; Gaskin - Thomas Prince's doctor; Unknown ensign detained by Thomas Prince's security) * Sailor (guarded Cotyar in the Agatha King's medbay) __TOC__ Fleets Ships History |-|Books= Eros Incident When the Donnager is destroyed by what is believed to be OPA ships, and Mars declares war on the Belt, the the UN stays neutral. Later when Holden released information on the ships that destroyed the Donnager were actually made on Earth, UNN ships fired on Martian Congressional Republic Navy ships in Mars' orbit and destroyed the Deimos deep radar station. After securing Martian space, the UNN begin laying siege to Mars, forcing, the MCRN then orders nearly all their ships in the system to return to Mars and declares war on Earth. The Belt claims it a victory, and the siege lasts for months. However, all combat remains in orbit and doesn't spread onto Martian soil. The Charles Lyell, a science vessel, escorted by the Ravi, was doing a non-Belt asteroid mapping when it was diverted to Eros to collect samples of the Protomolecule. It was in a confrontation with the Rocinante until they finally worked together to stop the asteroid. Ganymede Incident In the eighteen months since the Eros incident the MCR and UN have been in a bitter cold war. The Ganymede incident was an event where a human-protomolecule hybrid attacked Martian and UN Marines on Ganymede, killing everyone except Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Draper. The initial attack was misinterpreted by both the MCR and the UN as an attack from the other side, which lead to a battle above and on Ganymede that claimed nearly three thousand military and civilian lives, as well as over five billion MCR dollars of infrastructure damage. Post Interplanetary War At the end of the war only three of the UNN's Battleships are still operational, two of which are deployed to the Slow Zone to guard the Laconia system gate. |-|TV= Category:Organizations Category:United Nations Category:Military Organizations Category:UN Navy Category:Military